Halley Wagner
Halley Wagner is a female OC created by WilliamWill2343. She is 23 years old and loves cars, mythology, pasta, porridge, mangos, and the jungle. She was born on May 12, 1996. In Los Angeles, California. She and her younger sister Brenda Wagner are cousins of Billy and Bonnie Wagner. Bio *Full Name: Halley Zelda Ferdinand Wagner *Nicknames: Amazon Halley, Holly Day, Lil' Halley Pie *Nationality: American *DOB: May 12, 1996 *Age: 22 *Weight: 115 lbs *Height: 5 feet 4 inches *Hair Color: Blonde *Hair Length: Long *Hair Quality: Fluffy, soft *Hairstyle: Curly *Eye Color: Blue *Hometown: Los Angeles, California *Dream Jobs: Car Dealer, Explorer, Mythologist, Historian *Species: Human *Zodiac Sign: Taurus *Traits: Sexy, Flirty, Sarcastic, Vain, Rude, Annoying, Cute, Beautiful, Confident, Shy, Headstrong *Voice tone: Marilyn Monroe-type like Prize Popple, but rougher *GoAnimate Voice: Salli *Non-GoAnimate Voice: Cathy Cavadini *Favorite Seasons: Summer and Spring *Favorite Instruments: Guitar, Tuba, Trumpet, Piano, *Favorite Shapes: Hearts, Stars, Ovals *Favorite Movies: Hercules, 300, The Italian Job, Tarzan, Fast and Furious, Total Recall, My Girl, The Princess Bride, When Harry Met Sally, The Jungle Book, Cars *Favorite TV Programs: Castle, LOST, Jungle Cubs, Doctor Who, Step by Step, Cheers, Happy Days, Desperate Housewives, How I Met Your Mother, Two and a Half Men, The Big Bang Theory *Favorite TV Show Genres: Sitcom, Romance, Sci-Fi, Drama, Comedy *Favorite Fruits: Mangoes, Starfruit, Lemons, Grapefruits, Pears, *Favorite Characters: Hercules, Baloo, Tarzan, Sheldon Cooper, Fonz, Lightning McQueen, Stella Bridger *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Gods, Goddesses, Angels, Fairies, Ogres, Genies *Favorite Pokemon: Thundurus, Donphan, Delcatty, Gothitelle, Gothorita, Gothita, Ponyta, Rapidash, Mawile, Medicham, Sableye, Haunter, Murkrow, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Liepard, Houndoom *Favorite Pokemon Types: Fire, Electric, Psychic, Dark *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Mango, Strawberry, Cookies and Cream *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Rainy *Favorite Holidays: Valentine's Day, Thanksgiving, Mother's Day, Christmas, Halloween *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: ATV riding, Go Karting, Biking, Jogging, Basketball, Soccer *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Yoga, Hockey, Aerobics, Cooking, Car Repair *Favorite Game Consoles: 3DS, GameCube, N64, DS, PlayStation, PS2, PS3, PS4, PSP *Favorite Places: Venice, Italy, Hawaii, movie theaters, the mall, Indianapolis, Hollywood, Disney's California Adventure, Greece *Favorite Video Games: Need For Speed, Grand Theft Auto, Mario Kart, Kid Icarus, Star Fox, F-Zero, Fire Emblem, Professor Layton *Favorite Insects: Moths, Butterflies, Wasps, Beetles, Mantises *Favorite Food: Pasta, Porridge, Pizza, Salad, *Favorite Desserts: Flan, Vanilla Cake, Strawberry Crépes *Favorite Snacks: Crackers, Pretzels, Popcorn, Raisins *Favorite Candy: Chocolate Bars, Gumballs, Peppermints *Favorite Drinks: Tea, Lemonade, Milk, Water, *Favorite Flowers: Roses, Violets, Buttercups, Lavender *Favorite Animals: Cats, Poodles, Foxes, Wolves, Coyotes, Dingoes, Storks, Cobras, Dolphins, Gazelles, Deer, Snakes *Favorite Cars: Anything manufactured by Honda, Toyota, Cadillac, Lincoln, Subaru, Volkswagen, Nissan, Chevrolet, Mazda, or Ford *Favorite Songs: Shake it Off, Fireworks, Material Girl, Like a Virgin, Video Killed the Radio Star, Jailhouse Rock, Stayin' Alive *Favorite Music Genres: Classic Rock, Pop, Disco Personality She is flirty, sexy, and charismatic, she often is rude and annoying to her cousins, but sweet and cute at all times. She is also shy and very headstrong. Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Adults